No estás solo Sasuke
by Zachy-chan
Summary: AU. Sasuke ya no quiere vivir más, pero Hinata lo hace cambiar de parecer, Sasuke tambien descubre un ocuro secreto y emociones marabillosas, ¿quieren saber que?, pasen y lean.


_Bien, este es mi segundo SasuHina, era un trabajito de la escuela, era en grupo n.n, y ya lo entregamos, claro que antes de subirlo le pedí permiso a mis compañeras, y dijeron que claro que si…jeje llegue a sentirme estúpida por preguntar , pero bueno, casi siempre me siento estúpida._

_Sasuke: No deberías comenzar._

_Zachy-chan: Oh, claro, bueno, como siempre, me acompañan nuestros queridísimos personajes, quienes esta vez son, quien mas, ni menos que nuestra pareja favorita: Sasuke –kun y Hinata-chan._

_Sasuke: No me llames así.¬¬_

_Zachy-chan: Bueno pero no te enojes, era solo un chiste, Hinata, no piensas hablar llevas callada desde que comenzamos._

_Hinata: No, es… que…bueno- toda sonrojada._

_Zachy- chan: ¿Estás nerviosa?- Hinata asiente- es normal, solo relájate y diviértete._

_Hinata: Si e-está bien._

_Zachy-chan: bien, mi plan era, que tú presentaras la historia, pero creo que todavía no estás lista, para la próxima será._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no al grande, al magnífico Kishimoto._

_-__ No estás solo Sasuke_

_Un día cuando regresaba a casa de la secundaria iba reflexionando sobre mi vida y de lo desdichada que esta venía siendo, cruzando puente el puente me puse a pensar que sin mí, mis padres estarían mejor, ya que siempre parecí ser más que una carga para ellos, nunca recibí el amor o los cuidados que los padres suelen darle a sus hijos y cada vez que me miraban lo hacían con miedo, un miedo que nunca logre comprender, de niño, jugaba solo, sumido en el inmenso vacío que me ocasionaba la soledad. Entonces me decidí, subí a la baranda del puente, iba a arrojarme desde aquel puente y terminar con todo, con mi soledad, con la carga que yo representaba para mis padres, con mi vida, estaba decidido, iba a arrojarme a las tormentosas aguas del rio e iba a dejar que me arrastrara y sumergiera hasta acabar con mi vida, iba a hacerlo, pero entonces una hermosa joven se abraso a mí, por la espalda y me jalo, cayendo ambos desplomados en el suelo, yo solo me le quede mirando, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos eran negro azabache medio azulinos y sus ojos, simplemente me sorprendieron, eran de un hermoso color plata, más bellos que cualquiera que haya visto, me quede sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que su voz me hizo despertar_

_-¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?, ¿POR QUÉ TE QUERIAS MATAR?-me pregunto gritando, y bastante fuerte por cierto, con notable angustia._

_-En nada, ya no importa- le respondí, incorporándome y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo, dudosa, y se puso de pie._

_-Pues se nota que no pensabas en nada, lo que estabas a punto de hacer era una estupidez-me dijo, reprendiéndome con un tono de voz y una mirada severas._

_-Di lo que quieras, de todas formas ya no importa - me di media vuelta, decidido a seguir con mi camino, pero ella se coloco delante de mí, con sus manos en las caderas y su mirada severa._

_-Pues a mí sí me importa, eso es una completa locura, ¿Por qué querías s-sui…ci…dar…te?-en ese momento no sabía que pensar, yo era el típico chico malo del cual nadie se preocupaba, al cual todos le tenían miedo y a ella parecía costarle el hablar de suicidio, y sin embargo me encaraba, siendo que apenas me llegaba a la barbilla._

_-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?, es mi problema no el tuyo-intente caminar otra vez pero ella no me dejaba pasar._

_-Me importa, porque sea lo que sea que falle en tu vida…-_

_-¿Y si lo que falla es mi vida?- le dije, cortante, para ver si se callaba, pero me equivoque._

_- bueno, estoy segura de que hay otras maneras de arreglarlo a parte de…esto- me indico a mí y después a la baranda del puente._

_- Suicidio, se llama suicidio, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?-le pregunte por que ya me tenía harto, ¿Qué tanto puede costar decir suicidio, suicida, suicidar o cualquiera relacionada?, ella me miro sorprendida, después desvió la mirada, notablemente triste: _

_- Bueno, es que hace 10 años, mi familia quedo en una crisis financiera por una enfermedad que contrajo mi hermana, mi padre intento por cualquier medio ganar más dinero, pero no era suficiente, el se sintió desesperado, no sabía qué hacer y un día…-_

_-¿Se suicido?- ella solo asintió, a punto de llorar-lo siento, no sabía -ella se rio melancólicamente, se seco las lagrimas y volteo a verme._

_-¿Sabes qué? No importa, lo importante es que tú no hagas lo mismo- me miro fijamente a los ojos, algo que nadie jamás había hecho._

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón, por cierto mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-le dije extendiéndole la mano._

_-yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga- me dijo estrechando mi mano- Bueno, ¿te importa si te acompaño a tu casa?, ya sabes para que no intentes nada-dijo riéndose._

_La verdad me causo gracia, pero no era de los que se ríen a carcajadas - Si, de acuerdo, vamos- _

_Pasaron 4 meses desde que conocí a Hinata, ella y yo, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, al principio me incomodaba tenerla cerca, pero después su presencia se me izo agradable, descubrí muchas cosas sobre ella, como que, de hecho, es una chica bastante tímida, tubo que armarse de gran valor, para enfrentarme aquella tarde, también que a pesar de ser una chica tan dulce y amable, le había tocado una vida difícil._

_Ella, me ayudaba a no sentirme solo, a sentir que alguien me apoyaba, me quería y me comprendía y la verdad es que me había enamorado de ella, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo._

_Un día ambos caminábamos a mi casa, cuando estábamos a dos cuadras vimos unos carros de bomberos y unas ambulancias ir en la misma dirección a donde nos dirigíamos y cuando doblaron en mi calle, me preocupe, ambos apresuramos el paso y al doblar en la esquina, vimos a los bomberos, policías y paramédicos frente a mi casa._

_-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Hinata preocupada._

_-No lo sé-corrí hacia un policía y le pregunte-¿Qué paso aquí?-_

_-Ocurrió un incendio, los dueños de la casa ya fueron llevados al hospital-_

_-Yo vivo aquí, ellos eran mis padres, ¿Están bien?-el oficial me miro inexpresivo y después dijo:_

_-Lo estarán, no te preocupes-en eso escuchamos un grito, de una mujer vecina mía, cuando voltee a ver Hinata caminaba hacia la casa, los bomberos y demás oficiales trataban de detenerla pero las llamas lo impedían, como si tuvieran vida propia, mientras que Hinata parecía hipnotizada, sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda, mire al oficial que estaba detrás de mí y él me miraba con una sonrisa demoniaca, con dientes afilados y todo, que me aterrorizo, mientras que su voz y lo que dijo terminaron de hacer el trabajo-Mi amo esta sediento de sangre y se la llevara al inframundo- trague en seco y vi como se esfumaba en una neblina purpura, voltee hacia Hinata, pero ya no estaba, había entrado a la casa, no dude un segundo, corrí y entre en la casa, todo era muy diferente no había muebles ni paredes, y todo estaba oscuro, comencé a buscar a Hinata con la vista y finalmente la encontré, estaba frente a un vórtice luminoso y oscuro a la vez, en medio del lugar, había mucho viento , pero igual corrí hacia ella como pude._

_-Hinata, Hinata- avanzaba a penas y casi no veía, también me sentía ahogado, pero entonces el viento se detuvo, me quede parado mirando a todos lados, mientras que Hinata caía al suelo, como si se hubiese desmallado-Hinata-dije en un susurro, intentando recuperar el aliento, corrí hacia ella y la tome en mis brazos-Hinata, Hinata reacciona-ella abrió los ojos lentamente, primero me miro con alegría, con esa dulce mirada que ella poseía, pero después con espanto._

_-Sasuke, ¿qué ti-tienes en la espalda?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunte más que confundido, ¿A qué se refería ella?, Hinata solo indico por sobre mi hombro, y cuando mire vi unas enormes alas de demonio negras-Pero ¿Qué?- me levante y comencé a ver las alas estupefacto._

_-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué son esas alas?- se levanto y camino hacia mi preocupada._

_-No lo sé pero…-me detuve al ver que en mis manos no habían uñas si no garras – Pero ¿qué es esto?- _

_-yo te puedo explicar, mi querido muchacho- un hombre salió de las sombras, tenía aspecto demoniaco, pero, a simple vista, parecía un hombre normal, traía puesto un gran abrigo negro sobre unos pantalones, camisa y zapatos todos negros._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- la verdad, ya lo había visto, en mis sueños, cuando era pequeño solía tener pesadillas muy raras, seguramente el tenia algo que ver con eso._

_-Me llaman de muchas maneras, pero tú puedes llamarme…padre-lo dijo con una voz de lo más escalofriante, mientras caminaba alrededor de nosotros el sonrió diabólicamente- Si no te gusta, puedes llamarme, rey del inframundo- _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-cada vez sentía temblar más mis piernas._

_-He venido por ti, Sasuke, después de todo eres un demonio y los demonios no deben estar en este mundo-_

_-¿Yo, un demonio?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?-ahora sí que estaba aterrado ¿yo era un demonio?, pude sentir como Hinata se aferraba con fuerza a mi chaqueta. _

_-Bueno, en realidad, medio demonio, tu madre es humana-todo esto parecía divertirle, y bastante- ahora será mejor que nos vallamos-_

_-¿Q-qué planea ha…cer con S- Sasuke?-dijo Hinata parándose al lado mío, temblando de pies a cabeza._

_-¡Eso no te incumbe mortal!-con tan solo mover el brazo, lanzó a Hinata lejos, ella choco contra una pared y cayó al piso inconsciente._

_Yo la mire-Hinata-voltee hacia él con furia-¿POR QUE HISISTE ESO?-_

_-Ella no tiene porque entrometerse, ahora vámonos hay mucho que hacer-dijo, caminando hacia el vórtice, con una calma que me hiso enfadar más, y al no escucharme caminar se detuvo y volteo a verme-¿Qué te sucede?, no planeas venir, ¿Qué hay para ti en este mundo?, nadie te quiere, nunca te quisieron, ni nadie te va a querer, si vienes con migo, todos te respetaran, piénsalo, ¿Qué te ata a este mundo?, ¿Qué hay para ti si te quedas?- _

_-Yo…- él tenía razón, ¿Porque quedarme?, la verdad no tenía sentido hacerlo, cuando iba a seguirlo, a mi mente vino una imagen de Hinata, su dulce sonrisa, la calidez de su mirada, y lo melodiosa de su voz" no estás solo Sasuke", eso me lo había dicho hace unos días cuando me sentía mal y recode que todo este tiempo ella estuvo a mi lado, y también lo que sentía por ella, ¡ella era la razón para quedarme¡- ¡No iré!-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-Que no iré-le dije firmemente, el sonrió pero se veía que estaba enojado._

_- Se ve que no entiendes-se acerco a una velocidad impresionante, en un segundo estábamos frente a frente-Si yo digo vamos, es vamos-_

_-Pues no-esta vez ya no estaba calmado me miro con rabia y levanto sujetándome del cuello con una sola mano._

_-No tienes elección, vas a venir con migo, quieras o no-_

_-¡No¡- con mis piernas logre empujarlo y zafarme de su agarre._

_-Lastima, habrías sido de mucha ayuda- comenzamos a pelear, el iba ganando y me arrojo al piso, para mi mala suerte, pero entonces vi a Hinata, me levante y lo golpe en el rostro, para después arrojarlo al vórtice, el cual desapareció en cuanto entro, todo comenzó a volver a la realidad, yo me acerque a Hinata .ella despertó y me dio un abrazo, el cual correspondí, mis alas, mis garras y colmillos, que también me habían salido, comenzaron a ocultarse, la casa se veía normal como si nada hubiera ocurrido, entonces la puerta se abre y entran mis padres._

_-Sasuke- mi madre me abrazo, sin miedo alguno, de hecho parecía preocupada, y feliz de verme, cuando nos separamos me dijo-Hijo, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando, y llegamos a la conclusión, de que todos estos años,… hemos sido unos terribles padres, y esperamos que puedas perdonarnos- ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Claro, yo ya los perdone-mi madre me abraza y después mira detrás de mí. _

_-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta mi madre._

_-Ella es, una amiga-_

_-¿Amiga?-pregunta mi padre, como si estuviera insinuando algo._

_-Si Sasuke, ¿amiga?-esta vez la que pregunto fue Hinata._

_-¿Y entonces que serias?- le pregunto confundido._

_-No sé, dime tu- se acercó, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y después me beso._

_Bueno esa es la historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida, a esa chica tan especial, no fue del modo más ortodoxo, pero me ayudo a resolver muchos misterios de mi vida, ya nunca más me eh sentido solo, ella me ayudo a conocerme mejor, a no rendirme, a comprender que no estoy solo en este mundo y ya nunca más volveré a sentir el silencio de la soledad. _

_Fin_

_Bueno, la versión que le entregue a mi profesora era menos larga, profunda y dramática, como que la inspiración no me da para cosas de la escuela._

_Sasuke: Más bien eres holgazana._

_Zachy-chan: NO SOY HOLGAZANA, solo no me vuela la imaginación, ya que los maestros la suprimen mucho. ¬¬*_

_Sasuke: Bueno, eso es cierto._

_Zachy-chan: Sip, así es._

_Hinata: P-pero igual, si sigues así, no pasaras._

_Zachy-chan: Si, creo que tienes razón, lo bueno es, que nuestra profesora, nos dio de tarea una bitácora de lectura diaria , así que ahora mi mamá no podrá retarme por leer fics, o cualquier otra cosa… ¡VIVAAAA¡._

_Sasuke: dobe ¬¬_

_Hinata: Ta-tal vez deberías despedirte._

_Zachy-chan: ¿Por qué no lo haces tú Hinata?, por fissss- poniendo mi cara más adorable._

_Hinata: bu-bueno, e-está bien; e-esperamos que les allá g-gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios y cuiden..se-sonrojada a lo Hinata._

_Zachy-chan: bien gracias Hinata, tomate un descanso y ve a tomar agua , Sasuke acompáñala por fis- ambos salen y cierran la puerta- bien, como dijo Hinata, cuídense y dejen comentarios. _


End file.
